Following my path
by Banzaikai
Summary: Despite his safe home Michael Parker decided to join the military. As a part of the 104. Cadet Corps he has to survive a harsh environment while he meets new people. How will his path look like? Will he be able to take it? Or has destiny other plans with him? (Rated M for violence, death and lemons) [Warning: English isn't my native language. Sorry for any misspellings.]


**Chapter 1: First steps**

**I still don't know what is waiting for me. I finally decided to step up and do something instead of simply waiting for the demise of my home like so many others until it's too late. May it be because of the titans out there or even our own race inside the walls. Many may believe that I have lost my mind. My comfortable home. Three warm meals a day. The safety which the Wall Sina is supposed to offer. For everyone else, it may look like I simply throw away all of that only to walk right into my own death. But since the fall of Wall Maria two years ago I know the truth. These walls can't protect us forever. And even if I'm just a single Human who can't accomplish very much on his own, I just can't live with myself if I know that I wasted my time in this world the moment I...**

"Hey, kid!"

The sudden call from the front caused the black-haired boy to stop writing and moved his silver eyes from the small book in his hand to the driver of the carriage.

"We're close to the training grounds of the Scout Regiment. You should prepare yourself."

"Okay." the boy answered before putting the book and the pencil into his bag.

"I still think you're crazy." the driver then said. "You want to leave Mitras, the probably safest place behind the walls only to risk your life in the military. You're either extremely brave or have a few screws loose up there."

"You're not the first to say that." the boy told him with a slight chuckle. "But I have my reasons. The fact that I don't want to be like almost every other person who rather slowly rot away while doing nothing. No offense against you, sir."

"None taken. I can take a few strong words. At least I know that at the end of the day I can return to my family without having to worry if I might never see them again."

"For me, that's another reason to do this..." the boy muttered with a lowered gaze.

"Did you say something?" the driver asked as he wasn't able to hear due to the noise of the wooden wheels.

"No. Just talked to myself."

"I see."

Instead of continuing the conversation, the boy looked past the driver and saw the training ground steadily getting closer. That was the place he would spend the next three years of his life to train so that he can help humanity against their almost certain demise. A few minutes later the carriage came to a halt and the boy jumped out with his bag over his right shoulder.

"Thanks for the ride," he said to the driver and was already walking away from the vehicle with his free left hand in the pocket of his jacket.

"Wait a second, kid!" the man suddenly called out to him so that the boy stopped and turned around once more. "At least tell me your name. I want to know who that crazy boy is who decided on this despite the fact where he's from."

"Michael, sir!" he answered with a grin. "Michael Parker!"

"Well then, Michael Parker. I hope I will be able to give you another ride in the future." the driver said before leaving the place.

"That would be nice." the boy said mostly to himself before turning and around and joining the other recruits who were about to join the 104th Cadet Corps.

At first, it was necessary for the recruits to fill in a few forms. Especially a consent form that the military is not at fault if one of them gets hurt or even dies. Michael noticed that many of the volunteers started to get scared and already thought about turning around and walking away. But he wasn't one of them. He filled in all the forms without any doubts and returned them to the soldier who then gave him his new uniform as well as the number of the shack he would reside in. The man was a bit confused when he saw where the boy was from. But before he could even ask a single question he walked away to make space for the next recruit.

The shacks looked everything but comfortable. The complete opposite of what he was used to. They didn't even separate girls and boys. But Michael somehow already guessed that it would be like that. Multiple bunk beds stood in two rows along the left and right walls. Many of them were already taken when he entered, making the choice a bit easier. Without waiting too long the black-haired boy walked towards the lower bed of the one at the end of the right row and put his bag on it. The bed above was still free.

"Excuse me?" a female voice suddenly said next to him a few seconds.

He turned right to look at the person but wasn't able to see her at first. He only saw a few other recruits who were occupied with storing away their stuff and none of them were even looking at his direction. Only when he lowered his gaze he noticed the source of the voice. A girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. Compared to the others she seemed to be way too young. He wasn't even sure at first if she really was a recruit and not the little sister of one of them, only to realize that she wouldn't be there if that was the case. That and the fact that she held a uniform in her hands.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't notice you at first." he apologized before realizing what he just said to her, cursing himself for such rudeness. "I- I didn't mean that you're too small. I mean... Well. Compared to me... I'm just taller and... Wow. I really should just shut my mouth."

But much to his surprise the girl wasn't angry at all or even hurt. Instead, she was quite amused by his reaction and tried to hide a chuckle with her right hand in front of her mouth.

"It's all right. It's not the first time that something like this happened to me. There's no reason to apologize to me."

"Still. It's not the best way to meet someone new..." he said in shame while moping.

"It could have been worse," she replied before pointing at the bed on top of his. "Is that bed still free?"

"Huh?" he asked before noticing what she meant and stepped aside to let her through. "Sure. It's yours."

"Thanks." She put her bag on the upper bed before turning around to face him again and moving her hand towards him. "I guess that makes us bunk bed partners for the next three years. My name is Krista Lenz. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well," Michael said before shaking her hand. "I'm Michael Parker. I hope for successful cooperation. Despite my little accidents a few seconds ago."

"As I said, there's no need to apologize," she reassured him. "Compared to what I was told before, it wasn't really that bad. And I know that it wasn't on purpose."

But before they were able to continue their conversation one of the instructors entered the shack and ordered the recruits to look at him.

"You have thirty minutes to store your belongings away and to put your uniforms!" he informed them. "Then you will gather at the large training field for the opening ceremony!"

"Yes, sir!" the recruits replied clearly before the instructor turned around and left the shack again.

"I guess further introductions have to wait for later," Michael said as soon as the man went outside. "I don't want to know what happens if you're late on the first day."

"Yeah. Me too," she replied with a chuckle before they started to store their belongings away.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Keith Shadis. One glance at this man already told me that he was no one for a good joke. The way he looked down at someone with his wide-opened eyes alone was enough for some people to almost lose their consciousness. And that bald bastard always had many other ways to force his poor victims to the ground if the first one didn't work. Something I experienced in person.**

**I can consider myself a dead man shall he ever find this...**

"Hey, you!" the head instructor of the Training Corps yelled at a male recruit with blonde hair and blue eyes who reacted with a salute. "Tell me who you are!"

His height alone gave the bald man a more than just a little bit terrifying aura. But the almost crazy seeming gaze he had as he walked from one recruit to another was enough that even the bravest men among the recruits got scared. He knew who to pick among the new group to let everyone know was it means to be intimidated.

"Armin Arlert from the Shiganshina District, Sir!" the boy answered, trying to sound tough with a loud voice but barely being able to hide his nervousness.

"Really?! What a silly name!" the man told him without any restraint. "Did your parents give you that name?!"

"No! My grandfather did, sir!"

"Arlert!" The head instructor bent down towards him to look him directly in the face. "Tell me what You're doing here!"

"To contribute towards human's victory, sir!"

"That is very nice! You will be the perfect food for the titans if needed!" He put his hand on the Armin's head an turned him around. "Third line! Turn around!"

After they turned around like they were told they watched the man who picked out one recruit after the next for his harsh comments. He didn't even hold back on using physical abuse like when he head-butted a brown-haired boy after he told him he wanted to join the Military Police only to tell him that they didn't need someone who can't even take such a little hit after the recruit got on his knees.

Even if no one was able to notice it, Michael hoped that he would simply skip him. Not because he was afraid of him. That was only partly true. But his true reason was where he was from. He knew for sure that he was the only one there who came from a district behind the innermost wall and he didn't want to know how the others would react to him. Sadly life, as well as Keith Shadis, had other plans for him.

"And who the hell are you, boy?!" the man asked as he came to a halt in front of him.

"Michael Parker, sir!" the black-haired boy answered him with a salute. "I'm from District Mitras!"

Immediately after the words left his mouth everyone else started to talk about it.

"From the capital?"

"What is he doing here?"

"Well! Well!" the head instructor said. "Someone from our beautiful capital gives us the honor with his presence! Then tell me what such a spoiled brat is doing among smaller people like us!"

"I want to use my life to help humanity in the fight against the titans, sir!"

"I see! Very noble!" Keith told him before he rammed his right fist into the boy's stomach. "Don't you dare believe that you will be given any privileges because of where you're from!"

Michael was able to feel that the man used all of his strength for that punch. He was barely able to keep himself on his feet and slightly bent forward as he felt that his mouth was slowly filled with his last meal. But he was able to keep everything inside. Instead swallowed everything down and straightened his posture again. Despite the fact that he was barely able to breathe because of the punch he gave it his all to do another salute.

"Look at that!" the head instructor yelled afterward. "It seems that our spoiled brat here is indeed more durable than he looks! We'll see how long you will be able to keep that up!"

He ordered the row to turn around before he walked away from him and took care of the next row. Michael was slowly able to recover from the punch and even his breathing was normal again while the man lifted a boy with a shaved hair up by gripping his head with his hands because he put the wrong fist on his chest. He held him up until he noticed something a few rows behind. The black-haired boy followed his gaze and realized that it wouldn't be him who would receive the worst memories that day.

The shocked gazes of every recruit were directed at a girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail who was eating a potato.

"You there..." Keith began slowly as he walked towards her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" But because the girl didn't react at all and simply looked around, even when the man stood directly in front of him. "Are you deaf?! I'm talking to you! Who the hell are you?!"

The girl swallowed the bite in her mouth and saluted in front of the man, still holding the potato in her hand.

"My name is Sasha Braus, sir! I'm from the village of Dauper, Wall Rose's southern district!"

Sasha Braus... What is that thing you're holding in your right hand?" the head instructor head with a scary calm voice.

"A steamed potato. sir!" she answered as if she wasn't sure what she did wrong. "It was in the kitchen and I thought it was just what I needed! I didn't think about it!"

"You mean you stole it? Why did you pull out that potato to eat it now of all times?"

"I think steamed potatoes should be eaten while they are still hot. So I thought it would be best to eat it now."

"I don't think I understand you. Why are you eating a potato?"

"Are you trying to ask me why people eat potatoes, sir?" Sasha asked confused, causing the nervousness of the people around her only to get even bigger. But the biggest thing was when she broke the potato into two pieces and held the smaller piece towards him. "Why don't you take half of it, sir?"

"Half?" he asked puzzled while taking the clearly smaller piece. The girl put on a smile as if she was trying to make her offer greater than it really was. But of course, that failed. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" the bald man yelled at her even louder than at the other recruits. "You can be happy if you are able to survive to experience the next day! Until then you will be running as long as your feet are able to carry you! And dinner is canceled for you!"

"What?!" the girl exclaimed, more shocked about the meal she would miss than the running and even let the rest of the potato drop on the ground.

"Didn't you hear me?! Move your ass before I'll kick it!"

"Y- Yes, sir!" she answered before starting to run.

"And the rest of you!" Keith continued to gain the attention of the other recruits. "Let that be a warning for you! During the next three years, you will be nothing more than dirt underneath my boots! And if you even think about not doing as I say I will have no problem to get rid of you like dirt! You will return to your shacks until dinner! Dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!" the recruits answered with a salute before moving away to make sure they don't have to share the same destiny as potato girl.

But as Michael started to move he suddenly felt a strong pain around his stomach. Aftermath from the punch he received. It wasn't that bad. But the surprise of it forced him to get on one knee while he was laying his hand on the stomach.

"Michael!" he heard Krista calling him worried before she was standing next to him to help him up while the rest was either watching him or completely ignoring him.

"It's all right..." he told her while forcing himself to stand up again. "I'm feeling better already..."

Krista tried to say something. But Keith Shadis suddenly stepped in front of him before she got the chance to do so.

"Recruit Parker!"

"E- Excuse me, sir!" the boy began nervously. "I didn't mean to"

"Get to the nurse station immediately!" he ordered him to both recruits surprise. "I don't want to lose an at least kind of acceptable soldier on the first day."

"Y- Yes, sir!" Michael replied before the head instructor walked away. "It's the best I do what he said." He looked at the blonde girl next to him and put on a slightly forced seeming smile. "I'll see you at dinner."

Krista wanted to help him get to the station. But the boy denied her offer and walked away on his own while the still worried girl looked after him until he reached the station.


End file.
